1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for providing a mission critical push to talk (MCPTT) service, a terminal for providing an MCPTT service, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having a program recorded thereon for executing a method for providing an MCPTT service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been increased interest in a public safety network for providing communication services in an emergency situation such as a fire, a war, a natural disaster, etc. For example, a special dedicated communication service may be based on a push-to-talk (PTT) service. In a PTT-based communication service, however, only a terminal that has acquired a floor may send talk bursts (e.g., media transmissions).
Further, during an emergency situation, network resources such as a server may not be available, and thus an off-network solution in which there is no central controller is needed. Therefore, for a public safety network, terminal-to-terminal communication may be considered.
Thus, in order to implement an off-network PTT-based communication service, research and development are being conducted for a process of searching for a terminal capable of communication, announcing, setting communication-related parameters, etc.